Happy Family
by Sw33tCh3rryP13
Summary: Albus Potter has been harboring a secret crush on Scorpius Malfoy for years. Now their fathers have fallen in love, married, and departed for their honeymoon on the continent, leaving the boys home alone. Whatever will happen...? Oneshot. PWP. Somewhat Epilogue Compliant (but I like to imagine that Draco has all of his gorgeous hair and I've killed off that slag Astoria.)


Disclaimer: I do not own any part or parcel of the Harry Potter franchise (though I exploit them shamelessly). The characters and all content true to the original stories, including but in no way limited to direct bits of dialogue, are the sole property of Joanne K. Rowling and her assorted publishers, Warner Brothers Studios, etc. The original plot of this story _does _belong to me. However, I have received no financial gain from the writing of this story, but do it solely for my own amusement and (I hope) yours.

AN: PWP ahead, guys and gals, including size kink and felching. If you tilt your head and squint, it could also almost be incest, I suppose (though they aren't related by blood). If any of these hit your squicks, skip this one or don't cry to me.

###

Dappled early morning sunlight flooded through the window of the smaller bedroom in Four Elders Cottage, Godric's Hollow, falling across the face of Albus Potter and seeping through the thin lids and thick lashes of his eyes until he turned, groaning, and opened them. His sight immediately fell upon the other bed in the room, occupied by a slight-but-curvaceous lump covered in an emerald green quilt, only a few silky strands of platinum hair betraying the fact that it was, indeed, Scorpius Malfoy.

Al bit his lip to hold in another groan and climbed out of bed, careful to land his bare feet on the soft carpet next to his bed and tiptoe from their shared room to avoid waking Scor. Oh, part of it was consideration. But a larger part was the hard-as-nails morning wood that would be impossible for Scorpius to miss, what with Al wearing only black silk pants. He mentally cursed himself as he stepped into the hallway and pulled their door silently closed. He'd known better than to skip pajamas, but he thought he'd finally gotten a handle on his raging hormones around the blond. For that, of course, was the largest part of his avoidance: Scor not only mustn't _see _Al's hard-on, he was the very _cause _of it.

Albus padded down the hall to the master bedroom, noting the quiet of the cottage. Their fathers' room was tidy, the bed made neatly with a piece of parchment lying atop the silver coverlet. He picked it up, eyes scanning quickly over the message.

_Albus & Scorpius,_

_ We left at six to catch our international portkey. We didn't want to wake you, and it's also easier to kiss two moody seventeen-year-olds goodbye when they're sleeping. We'll be home a week from Friday; Aunt Hermione will look in on you occasionally and has asked that you floo her should you need anything. Of course, you can always go to Ginny and Seamus' if you need to, but don't overstay your welcome. They're surely not getting a lot of sleep with one-month-old twins in the house. In fact, it might be nice if the two of you offered to watch Maeve and Maggie for an hour or two to give them a break (yes, that was a hint. Take it.) _

_Remember, we are trusting the two of you to act like the adults that you now are. No fighting, no wild parties and NO GIRLS! _

The last was underlined three times, and Al snorted softly at the irony.

_If there's an emergency, Uncle George knows how to contact us in Italy. Otherwise, please be mindful that this is our honeymoon and don't ask him to fetch us over every small thing. Use your good judgment – two graduated Ravenclaws must have some bit of it between you. _

_Jamie will begin his summer break from the academy three days after we get back, and we'll all have a family dinner and catch up. We love you!_

_Your Dads_

Al let the letter drift back onto the bed and stretched. With his dad and stepfather gone, there was no reason not to indulge and utilize their master bath. While the smaller one he shared with Scor was adequate, their fathers' bathroom had a gigantic shower with multiple rain showerheads and body jets and a built-in marble bench that was a perfect place to sit and have a much-needed wank. He turned and retraced his steps, slipping into the boys' shared bedroom and quietly gathering up some clean clothing. He smiled when he heard Scorpius' soft, snuffling snore, knowing the blond would be out for some time still.

###

Al leaned his back against the warm, wet stone tiles as the water splashed onto his skin from all directions. Propping his heels up on the front edge of the bench where he sat, he squirted some of his conditioner into his palm and finally, _finally _wrapped it around his aching erection. He began a slow, steady pull that was not much more than a tease and would drag things out nicely.

Since last October he had been torn between feeling that his life was just about as perfect as possible, and believing he was in a torturous, waking nightmare. The previous Halloween, his father had announced that he was engaged to be married…to the father of Al's six-year-long, impossible, endlessly unrequited crush, Scorpius Malfoy. He and Jamie had both known that their dad had been seeing Draco Malfoy occasionally since their parents had divorced over two years ago and Harry Potter had come out of the closet. They had even eaten dinner with Draco and Scorpius fairly regularly for the last year, and had all taken a vacation together to the Isle of Wight. But it had never occurred to Albus to think beyond that. Somehow, it never crossed his mind that his dad might actually marry Scor's widower father and make the beautiful boy his _stepbrother_.

Al let his head fall back against the wall with a slight _thunk_. He had first met Scorpius on the train on their way to their first year at Hogwarts. His cousins had already filled up one car, leaving second-year James, Albus, and seventh-year Teddy Lupin to find another. The three had just stored away their things for the long ride ahead when a shy face had peered around their still-opened door, silky pale blond strands falling around softly rounded, flushed cheeks and long-lashed grey-blue eyes. Scorpius had asked his cousin whether the final seat of their car was occupied, in a soft voice that clearly anticipated rejection, and that had been it for Al. Though he hadn't known it at the time, he'd fallen immediately and irrevocably and had spent the next five hours unable to take his eyes off of the boy who looked so much like an angel that it made his stomach clench in funny ways. He'd nearly jumped for joy when he had been sorted into Ravenclaw after Scor had, but he had managed to keep a stoic look in the face of his brother's and cousins' obvious disappointment as they sat at the Gryffindor table, and Teddy's puzzlement from his returning place with the Hufflepuffs. He couldn't wait to tell his dad he had been right – the sorting hat _would _take your choice into account!

After only a few weeks, he and Scorpius had been inseparable. The blond was small and slight, the perfect target for bullying from some of the larger Slytherins and even the arseholes in their own house. Al never hesitated to stand up and defend him, though, and just his surname alone always made people back down. For some reason, some people seemed to find this funny: Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Longbottom, even Aunt Hermione, when she found out.

It wasn't until third year, sharing a dorm room with Scor and unable to stop his eyes from roving hungrily over the other boy as he changed, then later waking up with wet sheets and wispy memories of dreams about him that made Al blush, that he understood the odd feelings being around the blond had evoked since that very first day. He had a crush on his best friend.

Ha! Crush was the mildest of terms for what it had grown into; a fiery, aching, all-consuming need to touch and smell and kiss and claim…overwhelming urges that would go, it seemed, unfulfilled. Scorpius, while never getting serious about anyone, had shown the proclivity for his own sex – but never Albus in particular. He seemed completely at ease dressing in front of Al, taking a piss while Al was showering or brushing his teeth, and sharing a room together. Although, there were times…

Al moaned softly as he reached down and stroked his balls with his free hand, picturing those moments when Scor looked at him demurely over one bare shoulder, or when he reached out to brush the messy black fringe from Al's eyes, or when he snuggled up to his side under a blanket on the sofa during family movie nights, complaining of being chilled when he could easily cast a warming charm. Albus knew it was foolish, but those things made his pulse race, urged his thoughts to impossible places and teased him with elusive hope.

Scorpius had grown from the most beautiful boy Al had ever seen into the most beautiful man in existence, he was positive. He was still several inches shorter than the brunet, with long, delicate limbs. His body was graceful in a way that Al's taller but wider and more solid frame would never be. Al's mum told him that he was built like his Uncle Charlie, and though he didn't have the musculature of the dragon-tamer yet, he was on his way.

Scor's face had stayed round; not fat in the least but simply cherubic in a way that called to Al and made him want to brush kisses across the fullness of his cheeks and the small, pert nose with its barest dusting of golden freckles. His pale pink mouth, likewise, was…god, _lush_, with its perfectly bowed upper lip and the plump lower one that Scorpius could turn into a perfect, pretty pout when he really wanted to get his way. That pout had silently talked Al out of homework answers, uses of his invisibility cloak and his last chocolate frog more times than he could count. He knew it could gain Scor anything he had in his possession, including his very life. It was so powerful that Al had to look away quickly whenever it appeared, lest he forget himself and suck that bottom lip into his own mouth and mark it the way he ached to do.

Scor had never changed his hair, and the ends just brushed his small, elegant chin. Sometimes he pulled the sides back into a plain black band, especially when he was studying. It drove Albus mad with the need to rip it out and bury his fingers in the soft mass he knew smelled like bright pears and freshly trimmed grass.

Al slid his fingertips down behind his balls and located his pucker, tracing a fingertip around it with a sigh. He pictured Scorpius on his knees, eyes wide and innocent, begging for a taste of Al's ass, and then tracing the same circle with the tip of his little pink tongue before plunging it deep. Al whimpered as his hips bucked unexpectedly. He'd thought the need and the fantasies would ebb when Scor and his dad moved in after Christmas, but they had only gotten worse. Having his obsession so close constantly was driving him mad.

Pumping the hand around his cock faster, and continuing to tease his hole with a warm, damp fingertip, Al came spectacularly all over his hand and stomach. He gulped air for several minutes until his breathing returned to normal, and then stood to finish his shower and gird his resolve to get through the next ten days all alone in a house with his bloody gorgeous stepbrother.

###

When Al came downstairs, fully dressed with brushed hair and clean teeth, Scorpius was awake and in the kitchen making breakfast. Surprisingly, having grown up with house elves about, he was an amazing cook. Draco claimed it was innate ability stemming from his own potions talent. Al was just thankful either way, since his own dad refused to have an elf at Four Elders. Al rather thought it was more out of fear of Aunt Hermione than righteous moral indignation. So yes, Scor cooking was a good thing. The fact that he was still dressed only in his dark blue silk sleep trousers, however, with his hair still adorably tousled, was a bad, bad thing for Al's willpower.

The brunet sat down to the cup of coffee Scorpius had already poured and perfectly milked for him, tearing his eyes away from the baby-soft-looking bare skin of the blond's back and staring at the table's surface as he sipped.

"You were up early this morning. Thought you'd take advantage of the empty house and have a lie-in," Scorpius said jovially as he added more bacon to one of the sizzling pans.

"Nah, I woke up around half-seven and couldn't fall back to sleep. Figured I'd have a long, hot shower in the good bathroom." Al scratched the back of his neck and gulped down more coffee.

Scorpius paused for the briefest of moments before pouring the egg he'd cracked into a bowl into another pan. "That sounds like a brilliant idea. I swear I must have tossed and turned all night. My entire body just _aches_."

Al pressed a fist to his mouth to muffle the sound of choking on the drink he'd just taken. He gritted his teeth as his mind flooded with images of better ways to relieve all of Scor's aches, before he resolutely pushed them aside and swallowed the rest of the coffee in his mouth. "Yeah, I recommend it."

Scorpius brought platters to the table filled with soft-centered eggs, bacon, a few good English sausages and buttered toast. He sat them down carefully as Al began to fill the empty plate sitting at his place. Scorpius sat in his own chair, and Al avoided looking at all of that porcelain skin so close to him, so that he missed the blond's amused glance.

"Help yourself. You're welcome, by the way. Always happy to be your slave," Scor quipped sardonically as he scooped an egg onto his own plate.

Al nearly gasped at the speed with which his body tightened, Scorpius' words bringing to mind his shower fantasy. "Erm, yeah. Thanks," he mumbled intelligently.

Scorpius sighed and finished loading food on his plate, staring down at his meal since Al wouldn't look at him. A slow smile curved his lips. "You can have all the bacon you want. I made it for you. I know you love it, but I can't help but prefer a nice, thick sausage."

Al abruptly shoved his plate away and stood. "Actually, I guess I'm not that hungry. I'm going to go get in some flying practice. I need to stay sharp." There were rumors that he would have a draft offer from Falmouth any day. He strode from the room, not noticing Scorpius' shoulders slump dejectedly.

###

Al propped his broom up against the house and climbed the steps to the porch. He had stayed out until early afternoon, until he was quite certain he was simply too exhausted for his body to react to Scorpius. Now all he wanted was another shower to rinse away the sweat that rolled off of him.

Unfortunately, upon entering the house he stepped into a fucking wet dream. Scorpius had apparently decided against the shower in favor of a bath, and his hair was pulled atop his head in one of his ubiquitous black bands. He had a soft white cotton towel wrapped around his waist, the fabric only one or two shades lighter than his ivory skin. His legs were stretched out in front of him as he liberally applied moisturizer, and he paused when he spied Al out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh! Perfect timing; can you do my back? I always have such a hard time reaching everywhere." Scorpius held out the tube of custom-brewed softening potion with a smile.

Al knew he should say no, for the sake of his sanity. But he rarely got the chance to touch Scorpius, and now he was being offered an opportunity to do so in a way with which nobody could possibly find fault. He just wasn't strong enough to refuse. He strode forward and took the bottle from Scorpius' hand, squeezing lotion into his palm.

Scorpius leaned forward, resting his torso on his thighs so that Al could reach his back. Albus rubbed his hands together to warm the lotion, and then began to lightly stroke it onto Scor's back. He bit back a moan at the feel of the skin he'd admired just that morning, pleasantly shocked to find it even softer than he'd fantasized. He imagined pressing kisses down the dip of the blond's spine, knowing it would take only the tiniest bit of suction to leave his mark against flesh so pale and delicate.

"Al?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk? After you finish and I get dressed, I mean?"

Albus cleared his throat and continued massaging the moisturizer into Scor's back with his fingertips. "'Bout what?"

"I just…I feel like things have been weird between us since father and I moved in. I don't want you to feel like you're not still my best friend." Scorpius concentrated on the contrast of his long, pale toes and the navy and grey carpet beneath them.

Al sighed as he slid his palms over his stepbrother's back again. The lotion was completely absorbed, but he wasn't ready to tear himself away. "I don't think that. You're still my best friend, too. It's just been…an adjustment, yeah?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yes. Okay."

Al pulled away and wiped his hands on his denims, mourning the loss of the silkiness beneath them. "Look, I saw rain moving this way while I was in the air. Why don't we make some popcorn and watch a DVD?"

Scorpius sat up quickly and blinked. "You mean one of those imaginary stories on the tallyhovision?"

Albus chuckled, realizing that bringing their two families together was certainly an adjustment in more ways than one. "On the telly, yeah."

"Okay!" Scorpius grinned and headed to change, while Al headed for a shower. A cold one.

###

"Oh no!" Scorpius yelped and pressed his face against Al's shoulder again, and Al suppressed his laughter. The blond was fascinated with the old animated films leftover from when he and James were little, and it tickled Al no-end that his grown stepbrother was afraid of an imaginary octopus villain.

"I don't think I want to see this," Scorpius said softly, pushing his silver wire-framed glasses up atop his head to hide his eyes completely against Al's shirt. He only wore them for reading or when there was something he wanted to be able to see well in fine detail, and for that Albus was thankful. They were incredibly sexy, making Scorpius look like an innocent bookworm ready to be thoroughly debauched.

"It's really not that bad, Scor, I promise." He felt the smaller man shiver against his side and looked at him over his shoulder. "Cold?"

Scorpius lifted his head a fraction and peeked up at Albus through his lashes. "A little." He bit that delicious-looking lip nervously, and Al had to look away. "Are we too old for me to ask for a cuddle?"

Al wanted to say yes this time, but his body fervently disagreed and his stepbrother's face was alight with such blatant hope that he couldn't do it. Lifting an afghan from the back of the sofa, he motioned to Scorpius. "Of course not. Come around in front of me."

When Scorpius rose, Al settled back against the arm of the sofa, then made room between his legs for the blond to settle. Scorpius rested his back against Al's chest, his head tucked just beneath the brunet's chin and his high, round little bum pressing against the vee of Al's thighs. Albus gritted his teeth as he spread the blanket over them, wrapped his arms loosely around Scor's middle, and willed himself not to get hard. They settled in cozily and watched a few more minutes of the film before Scorpius spoke again.

"Al? Can I ask you something?"

"'Course."

"Did you…did you ever resent having to protect me so much? At school, I mean?"

Al blinked in surprise. "Of course not! Why would I?"

The blond fidgeted, picking at a thread on the edge of the blanket. "I know that you were taunted because of it. And I know that Alex Belby convinced everyone to vote against you for captain this last year, and it was because he didn't like me. I'm sorry," Scorpius whispered.

Albus tightened his hold slightly around his stepbrother. "Oh Scor…you have nothing to be sorry for. If other people want to be shits, let 'em. I'd rather have you as my friend than be captain of some stupid school quidditch team. 'Sides, Alex'll be choking on it when I sign on as beater with the Falcons before next season and he has to just sit around and get fat and bald."

Scorpius nodded slightly, then sighed. Albus turned his head a bit to look at him and noticed that he still appeared sad.

"I'm going to miss you. It's going to be so strange not seeing you every day."

"Yeah, but we'll still see each other plenty. You know McGonagall is going to offer you that assistant teaching position, and I'll come visit you every chance I get. And, hey, you can come with me during the summers and breaks."

"Really?"

"Really. You'll see so much of me you'll get sick of my face. You'll see."

Scorpius sighed again and seemed to snuggle more firmly against Albus' chest. "I used to daydream about getting to play quidditch with you. I always thought I'd hit a growth spurt. Father tried gently to dissuade me; he kept reminding me how mother was so sick when she was pregnant with me, and how I was so early and small. But kids have dumb ideas, you know? I kept waiting for the day I would be tall and strong and you wouldn't have to always watch out for me anymore." He flushed adorably, and Al couldn't help but stroke a few wayward strands of hair from those bright eyes. "I guess I'm just never going to be very masculine." He gave a self-deprecating chuckle.

Albus shifted Scor in his arms so that they could look at each other as much as possible. "Who says?" he asked heatedly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes with a smile. "Al…"

"Seriously Scor, who says? Being masculine isn't about being tall or having big muscles. In fact, what you _are _is so much better than being a beefy simpleton."

Scorpius' lashes fluttered in confusion. "What I am…?"

Albus took a deep breath and allowed his fingertips to slide along Scor's angled jaw, causing the blond to gasp softly. "_Beautiful_. You're so fucking _beautiful_, Scorpius."

Scor's grey-blue eyes went wide. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do! God, I can't even…I keep thinking…" Albus literally bit his tongue until it hurt, cursing himself for nearly spilling his guts. Fuck, but it was hard to reassure Scorpius without devouring that sweet little mouth and ruining everything.

"You keep thinking what?" Scorpius whispered.

Al shook his head. "Forget it. Let's just watch the movie."

Scor hesitated, as if he would say something else. But then he seemed to relent, and turned to settle back against Albus and watch the end of the film. Several minutes passed, and Albus slowly became aware of soft, nimble fingertips stroking the side of his bare knee just under the edge of the leg of his shorts. It took everything in him not to shiver with pleasure as he shifted to tuck his leg out of Scorpius' reach.

Ten more minutes passed, and then a delicately-boned foot was sliding, soft as a whisper, over the top of Al's equally bare one. He straightened his leg to cease the teasing touch.

There were only a few minutes of the movie left when Scor reached one slender arm upward, hooking it around Al's neck. His fingers played in the shaggy ends of Al's dark hair, the tips stroking over the warm nape of his neck. Albus groaned.

"Scorpius…"

The soft blond turned in his arms, pressing their fronts together. He stared at Albus' chest, his cheeks pink. "I'm sorry Al…I know that you don't…that you aren't…I mean…" he swallowed audibly. "I couldn't help it. You feel so good around me and I've waited for so long. I thought that maybe you just didn't know…and this was my last chance…but I guess you just…never mind," Scor finished in an embarrassed rush. "I'll stop, I promise."

Albus felt his breath stutter in his chest. Oh god, could Scorpius actually mean…? Could he actually want what Al wanted? Slowly, he lifted his hand and pressed his palm against Scor's cheek. "Scorpius, love…" his voice was surprisingly gravelly and he felt the blond shiver deliciously in his arms. This time, he knew it had nothing to do with a chill. He tilted his head by achingly slow degrees until his mouth hovered just above those pretty, pouty lips. "Is this what you want?" He brushed his mouth quickly across Scor's, light as a butterfly wing, just a devilish tease.

Scorpius melted against him. "Yes!" he breathed. "Oh, yes, Al." He kept his lips tilted upward, seeking Albus' kiss.

"Tell me, Scor. Tell me what you want."

Scorpius closed his eyes and swallowed, the flush across his cheeks deepening. "Kiss me?"

With a groan, Albus relinquished his self-control, not sad in the least to see it fly out the window. He pressed his mouth fully to Scor's once, and then immediately pulled that plump bottom lip between his own and sucked slowly, steadily, until the blond was sagging toward him and keening softly. He slipped his tongue into Scorpius' mouth and pressed the slighter body against his own with a hand against his lower back, then set about claiming Scor's mouth with heat and wetness and small licks and little nibbles that drove him as mad as they seemed to be making the blond.

After several long minutes of insufficient, shallow breaths taken through noses and while repositioning heads and lips, they finally broke away panting. Albus idly ran a hand up one of Scorpius' long, slender legs, encased in soft cotton trousers. He swallowed a startled gasp when his fingertips trailed slightly higher to press against a warm firmness that had Scorpius arching his hips and whimpering.

"Okay, so…oh god…we're, um, we're really going to do this?" Albus asked, trying to give Scorpius a final chance to back out or laugh it off as a joke. But the blond just continued to tremble beneath his hand, heat in his eyes as he nodded in response.

"Yes…oh Al, I want you so much."

With a growl, Albus curled his fingers into Scor's elastic waistband and jerked his trousers down, revealing a lack of pants and a hard, slim pink cock, glistening at the tip. Pushing forward so that Scorpius fell onto his back atop the sofa cushions, Al swallowed him down without preamble.

Albus had been with three other blokes at Hogwarts, during which encounters he had discovered his love of giving head. Christian Parker and Eric Nott were also both quidditch players, Chris his team's keeper and Eric a chaser for Slytherin, and they had been about average-sized. Lorenzo Futilli, on the other hand, had been hung like a prized Aethonan. Al had always assumed that bigger was more desirable. Scor was slightly shorter than average and only about as wide as two of Albus' fingers together, but that made it _so _much _better_. Albus easily took him all the way, the head sliding down his throat until his lips were buried against the sparse white-blond curls at the base. He had room to hollow his cheeks and suck hard, to swirl his tongue and use the point to tease the pulsing vein on the underside and, when he pulled off a bit, to tickle the swollen little slit at the tip.

Scorpius squirmed and shook and moaned brokenly, but with Al's forearm across his thighs he was trapped and unable to escape the glorious torture. Albus glanced up at him and saw that his mouth was hanging open, his eyes closed and his small hands fisted in his own hair. The sight brought Al dangerously close to coming in his own trousers, but he steeled himself and redoubled his efforts. With a long, hard suck he slipped a fingertip beneath Scor and between his round little arsecheeks, finding his puckered hole and brushing back and forth over the tender skin until Scorpius came with a sharp sob and flooded his throat.

Albus slowly sat up, breathing raggedly and licking his lips for any rogue drops of Scor's delicious come. He reached down and gently pulled his stepbrother into a sitting position by the forearms, then switched his hands to Scorpius' shoulders to hold him in place. The blond looked dazed, his eyelids drooping languidly and his mouth slightly opened and panting. Al leaned forward and pressed a tiny, soft kiss to Scor's upper lip, then his lower lip, and then to each corner of his mouth. He gently tugged the cotton trousers off the rest of the way, then pulled Scorpius' tee-shirt over his head as the blond mewled quietly. Al stood and stripped himself quickly, dropping back onto the couch and pulling Scor back against his body.

"Scorpius?"

"Hmm?" Scor lifted his head from where he'd pressed it against Al's chest, blinking drowsily in an adorable fashion. Al shifted so that the other boy sat astride his lap, facing him, and then stole a quick peck of a kiss.

"Sweet baby." Al stroked his fingertips over Scorpius' cheek. "Can you ride my cock for me?"

Scorpius shivered, arching his back with a soft moan. "_Yes_! Yes, I want that."

Al gave Scor what he was seeking, pressing another gentle kiss to those swollen lips. "Are you sure? It might hurt a little."

Scorpius ran his palms lightly over Al's smooth, bare shoulders and chest, letting his fingertips trail over the pebbled chocolate brown nipples and eliciting a groan from Albus.

"I'm certain." He bent his head and nibbled his way from Al's strong chin to his earlobe. "Fuck me, Al. I'm so empty and I need you to fill me up."

Al whimpered and caught Scor's mouth in a deep, heated kiss. A careful twist and flick of two fingers wandlessly produced what he needed and he leaned back slightly to encourage Scor to press forward. With his free hand he carefully parted those precious, plump little cheeks and again stroked his fingertip, now slick, over the tiny opening between them. When Scorpius gasped, Al plunged his finger in to the first knuckle.

Scorpius arched again, clenching reflexively around the invasive digit. Al worked it in and out slowly, pausing to swirl it in a slow circle after every few thrusts. When Scor began to shove his hips backward, seeking Al's finger each time it retreated, he pulled it out completely and then added a second, shoving them in together. Scorpius jerked and keened, and Albus waited for a moment before gently scissoring his fingers and starting to finger-fuck the blond once more.

Scor pressed his face to Al's bare shoulder with a soft sob. Albus slowly rotated his fingers and curled them slightly until they bumped into the small bundle he was seeking. When he stroked over the knot of nerves, Scorpius thrust backward sharply and moaned loudly.

"Oh _god_ Al, please…_please_, I can't wait anymore!"

Albus trembled and groaned. He knew it was a bad idea; Scorpius' hole was so tiny and tight, and he knew it needed more stretching before he wouldn't cause Scor any extra pain. But the sound of that soft, sweet voice begging him…

"Al, I need your cock! Now, _please!_"

Helpless to resist, Albus lifted Scorpius carefully and pressed the head of his prick against his opening. Slowly, maddeningly slowly, he slid the blond onto his length. Tiny bit by tiny bit, Al's thick, hard nine inches slid home, stretching Scor open unbelievably wide in the process. He was shivering in Albus' arms, his face pressed against Al's throat and soft whimpers escaping from lips he'd pressed tightly together.

"Baby, we can stop if you want," Al whispered. "Just tell me, and I'll pull out." He felt the soft brush of silky hair beneath his chin as Scorpius shook his head.

"N-no, I don't want to stop. Just…slowly, please."

Wrapping his arms tightly around Scorpius, Al held him in place as he began to gently raise and lower his hips, his cock retreating a mere fraction of an inch before slowly sliding in again. After nearly five long minutes, Scorpius began to match his movements, and then once they had found a pattern that pleased them both, Al relaxed to place his hands on Scor's waist and Scorpius took over.

Albus felt his spine release as he rolled back with a pleasure-filled groan. Scorpius' knees dug into the sofa next to Al's hips, and the blond was picking up speed, lifting and lowering himself with his head thrown back and his mouth moaning and panting. His glasses had fallen somewhere, and his hair was crumpled and mussed. A flush covered the pale, creamy skin of his body from scalp to toe, betraying how close he was to completion.

Al gripped Scor's hips and gently tilted them with his hands, so that the next downward thrust caused Scorpius to cry out. Al reached up to cup his face in his hands when he turned it to the side.

"Don-don't hide from me, baby. Let me…let me see you. I want to see how stunning you are wh-when you come with my cock inside of you," Al panted.

Scorpius' lashes fluttered as he attempted to keep his eyes open while he rammed his prostate onto Al's cockhead with each downward plunge. Then his eyes rolled back in his head, his slim form convulsing and his rim squeezing and fluttering around Al's thick cock as Scor sobbed and spilled himself, dripping onto the flat plane of Al's stomach below him.

Albus arched sharply with a cry and then filled Scorpius' still-clenching hole to overflowing with a long, low moan.

It was several minutes before Al softened enough to slip from Scorpius' body. Even less than half-hard, it was a slow and delicate process to avoid causing Scor any undue pain. When he was finally free, he rolled over onto his tummy with a satisfied-sounding groan, and Albus gasped.

"Al? What is it?"

The brunet stared, transfixed, at Scor's stretched, gaping hole. The rim was reddened and angry-looking, and the tender inner flesh that was showing was pink and glistening. A dribble of Al's own come slid down the back of Scorpius' left thigh, and before he could stop himself, Albus leaned forward and licked it up. He followed the trail to that gorgeous opening, and then started to soothe the aches and sting with hot, wet licks from his tongue and soft, barely-there kisses from his lips.

Scorpius keened and raised his hips, seeking more attention from Albus' mouth. "Oh Al, that feels _so good_," he whispered softly.

Al spent many long, quiet minutes cleaning Scorpius just like that, dipping his tongue deep to gather every trace of himself that he could find until the blond was squirming with pleasure beneath him again. Leaving off, his kissed his way up the dip of Scorpius' spine the way he'd wanted to do earlier, finishing with kisses to the side of his throat and one to his temple.

"Happy?"

"Mmm." Scorpius rolled over and wrapped his arms around Albus' neck as the brunet slid up to cover him with his body. "Beyond happy."

They kissed softly, lingering touches of lips in-between meaningful glances.

"Al?"

"Hmm?"

Scorpius bit his lip and fiddled with a button of the shirt Al had just slipped back into. He ducked his head a bit, not meeting Al's gaze.

"I…I love you, you know?"

Al bent his head and pressed a kiss to the top of Scorpius' head. "Of course I do. I love you, too."

Scorpius blushed. "No, I mean…I mean, I _love _you."

Albus cupped his hand beneath Scor's chin and lifted his face so that their eyes met this time. "_And _I _love _you, baby." He kissed Scorpius tenderly.

"_Oh_," Scorpius breathed softly against his mouth.

Al kissed him several more times before pulling away a tiny bit. "Scor? Am I horribly selfish if I ask you to come with me to Cornwall?"

Scorpius blinked, and then threw his arms around Al with a huge grin. "No! I'd love it! I haven't told anyone yet, but I've been thinking I'd like to teach Arithmancy. Not an assistant position, but a real professorship. There's a small wizarding university there…" he trailed off, flushing an even deeper shade of crimson.

Albus embraced him tightly and scattered kisses across his cheeks, with one to the tip of that delectable little nose. "I think that sounds perfect. God, we're going to be happy, Scorpius." He started to brush stray hairs from his lover's face, then paused. "I wonder what our dads will have to say about it, though."

Scorpius tilted his head to the side, a wicked twinkle in his eye. "I think they'll be glad. After all, they wanted us to _come together _and be one _happy _family."

Albus snickered and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
